The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Candy Rose Splash’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #2501, known as Rose/Eye, (female parent) (unpatented) and ‘Valentine’ (male parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,587). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a high quality dark-leaved zonal geranium. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to both parents. The new variety also exhibits a similar dark leaf color to the female parent and has more vigor than the female parent. Also, ‘Candy Rose Splash’ has a darker leaf color than the male parent. ‘Candy Rose Splash’ has a similar flower color and leaf color to ‘Eclipse Rose Splash’, but exhibits more vigor with a better outdoor performance. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature and 20° C. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 17 days at an average temperature of 23° C. and has a response time of six to seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.